1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of infant support devices. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a chair that supports an infant, who is otherwise unable to sit up unassisted, in an upright seated position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While parents with young children perform the various tasks required around the home, for example cooking dinner or cleaning, they need a place to put a child where the child is both safe and entertained. To that end, many devices, such as high chairs or walkers, have been developed for holding a child in a seated position, but many infants, who cannot yet sit on their own or who frequently fall over while sitting, are unable to use these devices because they do not support the chest area of a child unable to sit alone. Further, these devices do not support an infant's legs, leaving them to dangle. These devices are especially troublesome to a child that cannot bend his or her knee if, for example, the child's leg is in a cast. These devices can also be expensive, heavy, and difficult to transport.
Other devices are designed especially for infants, but these devices do not support infants in upright seated positions. Bouncers, for example, recline the infant. While the reclining bouncer holds the infant securely, it restricts an infant's viewable area and fails to provide a playing surface. The infant's ability to interact with other persons in the room is limited, as is the infant's ability to play with any items that are not suspended above the bouncer.